Disney’s Milfs
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is not for kids. These stories. Lion King Goof Troop, Milf Toon Drama and others
1. Story1

Milf Toon 1

Mrs. Gloria sat naked on the toilet seat, waiting for the results from the ovulation test strip. This was the ninth day in a row she had used the kit, and so far she hadn't tested positive. The thirty nine year old housewife was beginning to grow frustrated. She had long blonde hair and a body of a real goddess with giant breasts and perfect ass.

She and her Husband had been trying to have a baby for over fifteen years without any success.

They had tried everything from artificial insemination, to vitamin supplements to accentuate her fertility.

Mrs. Gloria had begun to suspect that she had reached the age where she was too old to get pregnant.

Six years earlier, they had gone to the doctor to find out why she wasn't getting pregnant.

The doctor told them that her husband's sperm count was very low, but that it was still possible for him to impregnate Mrs. Gloria.

Six years later, Mrs. Gloria was beginning to have doubts that they would ever have a child.

Her husband had all but given up, but Mrs. Gloria still clung to the hope that she might get pregnant.

She checked her watch for the tenth time. Five minutes had passed. It was time to read the test strip.

With trembling finger, Mrs. Gloria picked up the strip and looked at it.

"Positive," she exclaimed.

She jumped off the toilet and ran into the bedroom.

Her husband was sound asleep.

Mrs. Gloria ran to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out the leather restraints and began attaching them to her wrists and ankles. She ignored the ball gag lying in drawer, but decided to leave the drawer open incase her husband felt like gagging her.

She really wasn't into bondage, but Her husband enjoyed it, so every now and then she would let her Husband tie her to the bed.

Mrs. Gloria wanted her forty five year old Husband to be good and horny this morning, so she decided to let him have a special treat.

She finished tying the last restraint to her left ankle, and then pulled the covers off her husband's nude body. She then climbed up over her sleeping Husband. She began kissing him on the side of his neck.

He groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. Gazing at his still lovely wife, he noticed the leather strap dangling off her left wrist. He gave her an impish grin. "I take it someone wants to have a little fun."

"Darling, please tie me to the bed, and make love to me," she crooned.

Wrapping his powerful arms around his wife's slender waist, he rolled her over onto the center of the mattress. "Who am I to disappoint a beautiful woman?"

He took hold of the strap that was attached to her left wrist, and dragged her arm across the bed. He tied the strip of leather to the corner post, before moving on to her right arm.

Eleanor waited with anticipation as Her husband secured her wrists to the bedposts. She watched her Husband's cock begin to harden as he tied her down. Perhaps this time she would indeed get pregnant.

Her husband moved down the bed, and secured his wife's ankles to the bottom corner posts.

Mrs. Gloria was completely helpless. She waited with baited breath for her Husband to fuck her.

As her husband finished tying the final knot in the strap, the phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it," Mrs. Gloria exclaimed in a panic.

"Honey, I have to answer it. One of our biggest clients has been wavering on whether he wants to continue using our services. Mike said he'd call me if he got good news."

"But it's Saturday." Mrs. Gloria gave her husband a seductive smile, and spoke to him using her sexiest tone. "Besides, I'm lying here tied down and helpless. You could do whatever you wanted to me, and there would be nothing I could do to resist you."

Her husband really wanted to ignore the phone. Though he was pretending. But he knew his advertising agency couldn't lose such an important client. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Mrs. Gloria began to pout. She waited as her Husband spoke to Mike.

"I will be there in twenty minutes," her husband said as he took in the sight of his tied down wife. He hung up the phone.

Mrs. Gloria shook her head in frustration. "You do realize I'm ovulating, right?"

Her husband hid his lack of conviction. He knew the chances of her getting pregnant were slim, but her desire did make for some very interesting sexual games.

Mrs. Gloria was so desperate to get pregnant that she would agree to almost anything he wanted. Luckily he had agreed everything.

"I know you're ovulating honey. But if we lose this account it will cost the company millions."

Mrs. Gloria let out a long sigh. "I guess you'd better untie me then."

As her his gazed down at his wife, he smiled because it was all part of the plan. "You know, I don't often get the chance to have my very own prisoner waiting to be taken."

Mrs. Gloria stared at her husband in disbelief. "Tell me you're not planning to leave me tied to the bed while you're at the office."

Her husband gave Mrs. Gloria a devious smile. "I think I'll enjoy having you tied up and helpless while I'm in the office. It will give me an added incentive to get the job done quickly so that I can get back here and fill your fertile womb with my seed."

"Honey! You might be gone for several hours."

He leaned over and kissed his wife of eighteen years. "The knowledge that you are tied to the bed; and completely helpless will inspire me to hurry. Besides, you've already gone to the bathroom, so you should be fine until I return."

Mrs. Gloria saw the gleam in her Husband's eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to be tied down until he returned, but she did want to get pregnant. Mrs. Gloria hated the idea of being tied to the bed for several hours, but if it would excite her Husband, then perhaps she would conceive after all.

Her husband stood, and looked Mrs. Gloria over. His cock had grown rock hard. He doubted that his erection would go away any time soon.

Mrs. Gloria gazed up at the man she loved. Her eyes took in the sight of his erect dick. She knew he would fuck her hard when he got back from dealing with the client.

Her husband started to get dressed when another idea entered his lust filled mind. He approached her dresser and opened the top drawer.

Mrs. Gloria watched her Husband rummage through her drawer. She didn't know what he was up to, but she suspected it was no good. She got her answer when he turned around, holding one of her scarves.

Her husband folded the scarf, and then approached the bed.

"You're going to gag me as well?" She was relieved that she wouldn't have to wear that uncomfortable ball gag for hours, but Mrs. Gloria wasn't too keen on being unable to speak.

Robert gave her sly smile. "This isn't a gag. It's a blindfold."

"Honey, I won't be able to see the clock on the nightstand."

"That means you won't be able to know how long I've been gone. You'll lie here, naked and helpless, not knowing how long you've been tied to the bed. Will you lie here for one, two, perhaps three hours? Trust me Darling, that knowledge alone will increase my sperm count tenfold." He then thought to himself. "It will also keep you from seeing your real baby maker."

Mrs. Gloria didn't believe that, but being desperate, she sighed before raising her head off the pillow. She would be unable to see, or move until her husband got back from the office.

As Her husband tied the scarf over her eyes, the lovely woman thought, 'the things I will do to have a baby.'

Joey sat on the front porch of his Parents' house, waiting for the signal.

Joey always came over on Saturdays so his Mom could wash his dirty clothes. The college freshman also looked forward to a a new kind of breakfast.

Mrs. Gloria husband came out of his house. He look at Joey on the porch. Their eyes lock and Mrs. Gloria husband nodded. Everything was ready. He then climbed into his sedan. In his haste to get to work, he "forgot" to lock the front door.

Joey watched his Parents' next door neighbor back out of his driveway and head down the street. His thoughts immediately turned to Mrs. Gloria.

Mrs. Gloria is a beautiful woman with a figure that attracts the attention of every man in sight. She has long blonde hair that reaches her upper back, and a body that can stop traffic. Big breasts, perfect ass. Her legs are long and shapely.

Joey had hidden in the shrubbery, and peeked into the downstairs bedroom on more than one occasion. He'd seen Mrs. Gloria's nude body numerous times. Each time he had masturbated while watching her.

Joey looked around to make sure no one was out. He then slipped around back, and stealthily approached the large bush that grew beneath Mrs. Gloria's bedroom window.

Getting into position, Joey peeked through the partially opened blinds. The sight before him caused the eighteen year old to suck in air. "Oh fuck."

Mrs. Gloria waited impatiently for her Husband to return. The bound blonde was frustrated that her ovulation cycle had started and she wasn't full of her Husband's sperm.

She wasn't sure how long she had been tied up, but she knew it couldn't be more than a half hour.

The sound of the front door opening, and closing caused the blindfolded woman to lift her head.

Mrs. Gloria couldn't understand how the meeting had ended so quickly.

Had her husband talked the client into changing his mind this fast?

A smile crossed her lovely features. "I guess the image of me tied to the bed was enough to inspire him to talk fast."

The sound of the bedroom door being opened made Mrs. Gloria lay her head back on the pillow.

She could hear quiet footsteps approaching the bed.

It was as if Her husband was tip toeing into the room.

The steps stopped at the foot of the bed.

Mrs. Gloria waited for her Husband to begin making love to her, but she heard no movement. She smiled inwardly suspecting that her husband's meeting had been cancelled.

Her husband was obviously in the mood for a little role playing.

Deciding to play along, Mrs. Gloria lifted her head from the bed. "Oh please," she begged in pretended fear. "Whoever you are, don't hurt me. Please Sir, let me go."

There was silence in the room.

Mrs. Gloria couldn't understand why Her husband didn't speak. He usually gloated over her when he tied her up.

The sound of rustling clothes made Mrs. Gloria decide that perhaps her Husband was playing a new game.

After all, he had never blindfolded her before. Perhaps he was playing the part of an intruder.

Mrs. Gloria whimpered in pretended fear. "I'm helpless, and my Husband won't be back for several hours," she moaned. "You could do whatever you want to me, and there would be nothing I could do to stop you."

She heard the distinct sound of a zipper being unzipped. Forcing back a smile, she continued the game. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounded both frightened and excited. "Did I just hear you unzip your pants? Are you removing your clothes? Are you planning to ravage me while I'm tied up and helpless?"

The intruder moved up next to Mrs. Gloria's left leg. A hand gently, almost tentatively touched her left foot.

Mrs. Gloria normally didn't care for role playing, but she felt her body responding to the game. "Oh, Sir, you mustn't ravage me. I'm ovulating. If you fill me with your seed, I'll become pregnant."

The hand on her foot slid up her leg until it came to rest on her thigh.

Mrs. Gloria moaned. "You mustn't fuck me. I'll become pregnant with your child. How can I face my Husband knowing that your baby is growing inside my womb?"

Gentle fingers slowly caressed Mrs. Gloria's inner thigh.

She trembled with desire. Her pussy juices began to trickle out. "Oh, I know I shouldn't feel this way, but your touch is so tender. Please Sir your caresses are weakening my resolve. I'm a happily married woman."

The hand slid farther up her thigh, until it came to rest on her mound.

Mrs. Gloria thrust her pussy against the hand. "You're touching my pussy? Please, you mustn't touch me there. My Husband would be displeased."

A finger slid between her pussy lips. "No, you mustn't put your finger inside me."

The finger slid into her wet pussy to the second knuckle.

Mrs. Gloria thrust her hips upward causing the entire finger to slide into her.

Mrs. Gloria groaned as lust overtook her. "Please, you're making me wet. You mustn't make me cum. I would feel so much shame. You're making me feel things I'm only supposed to feel from My husband."

The invading finger began to move back and forth in Mrs. Gloria's sopping pussy.

"Oh, you're finger fucking me. Please stop. You're going to make me cum."

The intruder climbed onto the bed, and slid between Mrs. Gloria's spread thighs.

Mrs. Gloria shook her head. She was glad that her husband had blindfolded her. She was enjoying the game immensely. "What are you going to do to me?"

The finger slipped out of her pussy. A pair of hands rested on her spread thighs.

A few moments later Mrs. Gloria felt the tip of a tongue touch the bottom of her pussy lips.

Mrs. Gloria felt confusion begin to creep in.

Her husband never liked giving oral sex, and only did it occasionally because she loved it so much.

The tongue invaded her vaginal lips, and began to move upward until it stroked her engorged clit.

Mrs. Gloria's buttocks left the bed as the invading tongue lapped at her womanhood a second time.

"Oh fuck," she squealed.

Her husband was obviously giving her what she wanted as a reward.

The invading tongue lapped at Mrs. Gloria's sex repeatedly.

She moaned, and whimpered as her sex was treated to oral pleasures. She couldn't believe that her husband was eating her out with this much enthusiasm.

"You must stop," she whined, hoping he wouldn't. "I can't let another man make me cum."

The tongue lapped at her, driving the tied up housewife crazy with lust. She tugged at the bonds that held her, and mewed. "Oh fuck, you're making me cum. Another man is making me cum. I'm so ashamed."

Mrs. Gloria shrieked as her body reacted to the orgasm. She thrust her hips so high into the air that she nearly pushed the intruder's mouth off her mound.

The intruder tightened his grip on Mrs. Gloria's thighs, and buried his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could.

Mrs. Gloria began to gasp for air. Her body shook, and convulsed with each orgasmic wave.

The intruder drank in her pussy juices as best he could.

Her body continued to tremble as her orgasm began to subside. She lifted her head and stared into the blindfold. "You've ruined me. How can I face my Husband after you made me cum so hard?"

The intruder rose up, and slid up Mrs. Gloria's body. He rested his buttocks across her chest, and placed the tip of his cock against her lips.

Mrs. Gloria turned her head to one side. "No, I can't suck your cock. No cock has ever been in my mouth except my Husband's."

A powerful right hand grasped her chin and turned her lips back to the penis.

In pretended reluctance, Mrs. Gloria slowly opened her mouth.

The hard cock slid between her lips, and was moved deep in her mouth until it came to rest against the entrance of her throat. A pair of balls came to rest against her chin.

Mrs. Gloria's confusion returned. She had never taken her Husband's cock so deep in her mouth before.

It was as if his manhood was an inch longer than normal. Dismissing the thought as her over active imagination, Mrs. Gloria began to suck on the tool.

The intruder began to withdraw his cock and then thrust it back into her mouth.

Mrs. Gloria hoped he didn't cum in her mouth. She desperately wanted the sperm in her fertile womb.

The intruder thrust his cock into her mouth repeatedly. Each time his dick would touch the entrance to her throat.

In the back of her mind, Mrs. Gloria began to wonder if this really was her Husband.

Could this role play have caused his penis to become so engorged with blood that his erection had lengthened?

Not wanting him to cum in her mouth, Mrs. Gloria gently bit down.

The intruder immediately withdrew his penis from her mouth.

"There," she said in pretended anger. "You've fucked my mouth. Now please leave before my Husband returns."

The intruder slid back down her body, and rested his hips between her spread thighs.

"No," Mrs. Gloria exclaimed in pretended distress. "I told you I'm ovulating. If you fuck me you'll make me pregnant."

The intruder grasped his shaft and began to rub it through her pussy lips.

Mrs. Gloria began to tremble with need. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that this time she would be knocked up. "Please, don't fuck me. You'll make a baby inside me."

The cock spread her labia wide, and began to slide into Mrs. Gloria's sopping wet pussy. He sank his dick into her until his balls came to rest against her buttocks, and his cockhead touched her cervix.

Mrs. Gloria was once again surprised at how deep her husband's cock went into her vagina.

It was at least an inch deeper than normal. The thickness felt right, but the depth was wrong.

Her husband had never been able to reach her cervix.

Was this her Husband? Or was she being fucked by a stranger? Mrs. Gloria decided that her vagina must be shallower because she is ovulating.

The intruder began to fuck Mrs. Gloria. He rammed his cock into her body again and again.

Mrs. Gloria moaned as her body received the invading instrument of impregnation. Her cervix was repeatedly pounded with each thrust. She spread her bound legs as wide as she could.

"I can't believe you're fucking me. You're going to make me pregnant. I'm going to have another man's child."

The intruder thrust into her repeatedly. His cock began to swell as his need to cum began to build.

"Please, you must pull out," Mrs. Gloria pleaded. "I'm ovulating."

His cock swelled even more, opening Mrs. Gloria up more than she'd ever been spread before.

The tied up housewife thrust against the invading cock. The knowledge that her ovulating body was about to receive her Husband's sperm was all she needed. Her body convulsed as she began to cum for the second time.

The cock inside her began to throb as the intruder came. He rammed his manhood into her and growled lustfully.

Mrs. Gloria could feel the life giving sperm splash against her vaginal walls. She was being impregnated. A baby would soon form inside her. In nine months she would give birth to their child.

She shrieked and bucked against the intruder. "You're knocking me up," she cried. "I'm being knocked up by a complete stranger."

The phone rang.

Mrs. Gloria didn't care who it was. She rode out her climax, as the intruder filled her ovulating pussy with rich baby making sperm.

After four rings the answering machine kicked on.

"Hi honey, it's me. The meeting is going to last longer than I thought. I probably won't be home until sometime after noon. I'm sorry I left you tied up. But I'll make it up by having your new lover fuck you for 2 weeks or more. I'm going stay in a hotel. Bye."

Mrs. Gloria couldn't believe it. The man fucking her wasn't her husband. Her body continued to convulse with orgasmic bliss as her mind spun with the realization that this wasn't role play. She was being inseminated by an intruder.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

The intruder leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I'm the man who made you cum twice."

His voice sounded very familiar to the bound and blindfolded woman.

"Do you know what you've done?" Mrs. Gloria shrieked. "I'm ovulating. I could end up pregnant."

He grasped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. His softening cock twitched inside her sopping pussy.

Mrs. Gloria felt his deflating penis begin to harden again.

He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "It's nine thirty. That means we have lots of time to make love. And with your Husband not coming home I'll have you to myself for two weeks."

"No," she cried. She could feel his cock expanding, once again stretching her pussy. She shivered as the tip once again pressed against her cervix. "Please, every time you cum in me it increases my chances of getting pregnant."

"Isn't that what you want? Aren't you tied to this bed, waiting for your Husband to return because you want to get pregnant?"

His voice sounded strangely familiar to Mrs. Gloria.

She knew he was someone she'd spoken to before, but his whispered tone made it difficult to figure out who he was. Mrs. Gloria could tell by his voice that he was young, but she had no idea who he was.


	2. Story2

Milf Toon 2

"Yes I want to get pregnant. But I want the baby to be my Husband's child."

How many years have you been trying to have a baby?"

Mrs. Gloria chewed her lower lip.

It had been so many years of trying and failing.

"We have been trying to have a baby for over fifteen years. My husband has a low sperm count, so it makes conception difficult." Mrs. Gloria didn't know why she was telling this to the man who had just molested her.

"Then, that why it's time you were filled with someone else's sperm. Several doses of sperm coming from a virile man might just be what you need. It wouldn't be hard for me to knock you up. Isn't that what you want?"

Mrs. Gloria wanted a baby more than anything. And at thirty nine, her time was running out. She knew deep down that her husband would never be able to make her pregnant.

"Tell me Mrs. Gloria, do you want me to cum in you again? Do you want me to keep fucking you until you're pregnant?"

Mrs. Gloria couldn't believe what she was about to say. She knew it was wrong, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She took a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I want you to keep fucking me until I'm pregnant."

He slid his cock out until the head was almost out of her. He then rammed his cock back into her willing body. The tip of his manhood slammed into her cervix, causing her to squeal.

Mrs. Gloria groaned as her unknown lover once again began to fuck her. Mrs. Gloria began to ask herself if she would ever know who was impregnating her.

He rammed into her pussy with a renewed fire.

He couldn't believe that this sexy woman was allowing him to fuck her.

Mrs. Gloria was allowing him to impregnate her.

"Oh fuck," she cried in ecstasy. "Fuck me with that wonderful cock of yours. Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant."

He rammed into her again and again.

Mrs. Gloria tugged against the bonds that held her to the bed. Her body wanted more. Most of all, she wanted more. She wanted the intruder's powerful cock to fill her fertile womb with rich baby making sperm. Mrs. Gloria didn't care who he was. She just wanted him to cum in her again and again until his unborn child grew inside her belly.

They fucked like animals. Their bodies were grinding together. Sweat poured from them as they thrust against one another

The intruder bit Mrs. Gloria's left nipple hard.

She shrieked as his teeth sank into her tender flesh. Her hips thrust up against him, driving his cock deep into her throbbing twat.

"Cum in me," she panted. "Knock my ass up. Put a baby in my belly."

He continued to ram into her willing pussy. His balls felt like they were carrying of a gallon of cum. He was going to knock this sexy woman up.

She was going to have his baby.

He grabbed hold of the blindfold and yanked it off her head.

Mrs. Gloria's eyes blurred for a moment before coming into focus. She stared up in shock at the young man who was making her pregnant.

"Joey?"

"Yes, Mrs. Gloria, I'm the one who is knocking you up."

Mrs. Gloria couldn't believe that a young man she'd watched grow up was trying to impregnate her. Her mind spun in confusion as her body continued to throb with the need to cum.

"Why?" She asked. Joey smiled. "Your husband wanted to give you a baby. But couldn't. I offered to give you my virginity and my child." Mrs. Gloria eyes widen. "Why give me your virginity? Why am I the first?"

"Because the only woman I want is you."

Joey leaned over and kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips.

She moaned as his young tongue danced around inside her mouth. She could taste her pussy juices on his tongue.

Their tongues danced together in Mrs. Gloria's mouth as Joey continued to pound his sexy neighbor out.

Mrs. Gloria felt his cock thickening again.

He was about to cum in her for a second time.

Mrs. Gloria broke the kiss and cried out. "That's it baby, cum in me. Make me pregnant."

He exploded once again in her fertile womb. His cock shot gobs of cum deep in her vaginal cavity.

Mrs. Gloria screamed, not caring who heard, as her own orgasm ripped through her. She shook and pulled against the leather restraints. She was being fucked, and impregnated by a virile young man, who could repeatedly cum in her until her belly was full of his seed. "I'M YOUR JOEY ONLY YOURS ALL YOURS!!!"

They fucked all morning long.

Joey came in his fertile neighbor four times that morning. When noon hit Joey untied Mrs. Gloria and they continue all over the house and in to the night and keep going the next day.

Eight months after they began their affair, Joey was sitting on his Parents' front porch, waiting for them to wake up.

It was a beautiful spring morning, so Joey was wearing a T shirt, khakis, and tennis shoes.

Mrs. Gloria came out of her house wearing a maternity dress. Her belly was swollen, and hanging low. She saw Joey sitting on the porch. Not caring that any one was watching, she turned to Joey and rubbed her pregnant stomach. She slipped across the yard, and stood on the sidewalk less than two feet from her lover.

"Good morning Mrs. Gloria," Joey said casually in case someone overheard their conversation.

She gave the young man a seductive smile. "After this baby is born, I want another one."

Joey's cock twitched in his shorts. Then not caring that anyone might see he got up and pull the woman who was carrying their baby into a passionate kiss with her bigger breasts and pregnant belly pressing against him.

Mrs. Gloria didn't resist at all she return the kiss. After it was done they parted with both whispering "I love you." the neighbor's wife turned and walked to her car. Climbing in, she buckled up, and started the engine. She turned to look at the young man who had impregnated her and winked.

Joey felt his cock growing hard in his shorts as he watched his sexy lover drive away. He was looking forward to knocking her up again.


	3. Story3

I Don't Own These Characters

The snow was coming down heavily. It had been snowing for nearly five straight hours. In the last two hours the snow had gone from small flakes that dusted the windshield, to large, wet flakes that forced the pickup's wipers to work overtime just to keep the windshield clean.

Nineteen year old Max Goof son of Goofy sat in the driver's seat, staring at the deserted highway, and gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it.

Peg Pet, his best friend's mom, sat in the passenger seat. Her face was filled with worry and fear. A small bruise was on her forehead, just above her right eye. "How much further do we have to go?" She asked.

Max glanced at his friend pretty mom for a brief moment. He had always loved Peg. She was like the mother he never had when he was little. "We will be there in about two or three hours."

"Two or three hours," Peg exclaimed in dismay. "Max, the drive from my house to yours usually takes five hours total. We've already been on the road for over five hours."

"Yes, but that's when the roads are clear, and I can do sixty five. With six inches or more of snow on the ground, I am forced to drive a lot slower. The snow fall has forced me to slow down a lot in the last two hours. I'm driving as fast as I can without wrecking."

Peg shook her head in dismay. "I know you are. I'm sorry. It's just that the snow is getting deeper with each passing hour. I'm worried that we'll be stranded out in the middle of nowhere."

"This heavy snow is making it a little hard to see the road. Don't worry. We won't be stranded. I know this highway like the back of my hand. It's a good thing too, because half the time I'm steering by memory. The snow is so deep I can't see the ditches."

"I wish you hadn't told me that," Peg groaned."

"We're going to be alright," Max replied in a soothing tone. "I've driven this highway dozens of times. This isn't the first time I've driven it in heavy snow either."

"This is my prick of a husband's fault," Peg grumbled. "If Pete had kept his cock in his pants like a husband is supposed to, I wouldn't have left him, and your parents wouldn't have asked you to come get me." Peg stared at the heavy snow. "And we wouldn't be driving in a freak spring blizzard."

"Dad never said why you didn't drive your car to our house."

Peg looked at her son's friend. "Last night, I caught Pete coming out of a motel with his twenty two year old secretary. I was driving home from my yoga class when I saw them leaving their room. The tramp was all over Pete. I was so upset I didn't notice that I had veered off the street. I hit a light post head on. My car's front end is completely caved in."

"I take it the small bruise on your forehead is from the airbag."

Peg nodded. "Those airbags hit you in the face pretty hard. Anyway, Pete saw the accident. He tried to calm me down, but I was so mad that I began screaming at him in the middle of the street. I told Pete that I never wanted to see him again. I told him not to bother coming home. Then I took a cab home, leaving my car wrapped around the light pole. When I called your dad last night, he wanted to send you after me immediately. I wish I'd let her send you last night instead of insisting you wait until this morning to leave your house. We wouldn't be stuck in this mess if you had. But who knew this snow storm would hit? It's the middle of May. Winter is supposed to be over."

Peg closed her eyes and let her head flop back against the bucket seat. "Damn that Pete."

Max snuck a quick peek at Peg's shapely legs that her pants held tightly like a second skin then at her breast inside her tank top sweater as she continued to rant about her husband. He knew he shouldn't be checking his friend's mom body out, but he couldn't help himself. Max loved looking at her. He was glad that she'd worn her summer outfit that showed off her sexy body.

Peg opened her eyes, and then turned her gaze to Max, forcing him to look back at the road. "Hell, who am I kidding? I've known Pete was cheating on me for months. It's been at least six months since he's touched me. He is always staying late at the office or playing with the kids. Of course that's code for he's in a motel fucking his secretary."

Hearing Peg cuss this much was different for Max.

Normally Peg hardly ever swore. To hear her say things like prick, cock, and fuck was new to the young man.

Max once again glanced at Peg.

She was obviously hurt by what her husband had done.

Max felt bad for the woman.

Peg had always been Max's favorite woman.

Unlike his parent's other friends, who hardly ever spoke to him when the family got together, Peg would always take the time to talk with Max.

Peg was an incredibly sweet woman. At thirty four, she was also drop dead gorgeous. Her brown hair hung just to her shoulders, outlining her pretty face. She had an amazing body. Her breasts were large and well developed. Even though she was a D cup, her breasts hardly sagged at all.

Max suspected it was because she was perfect for having kids.

Peg's waist wasn't tiny, but she wasn't overly thick either. Her waist was around twenty seven inches. Her hips were round, and her ample butt cheeks begged to be squeezed. She had long, shapely legs that excited Max to no end whenever she wore short skirts, or dresses. Peg's dresses and skirts were usually tight and short.

Max on the other hand wasn't the most handsome young man you would ever meet. Like his dad, Max also look like a dog; It was that dog look that kept the girls away.

Because Peg had always been kind to Max, it didn't take him long to develop a huge crush on her.

After turning eighteen, the boy started having sexual thoughts about his sexy best friend's mom. He would frequently masturbate, while fantasizing that he was making love to the beautiful woman. He would envision her lying flat on her back with her sexy long legs wrapped around his waist, as he pounded her bottom out.

Peg loved her son's friend in spite of his dog like looks. She had always managed to see past his funny looking face to see the wonderful young man he is. Peg knew he had a serious crush on her; but she acted like she was unaware of his feelings. She didn't want her son to catch on, and chastise the boy for having inappropriate thoughts about almost family member, so she kept quiet.

It was starting to get dark, and Max was having even greater difficulty seeing the road. Even with headlights on bright, Max could barely see twenty feet in front of the pickup.

"Peg, I think we are going to need to pull over. It's too dark to see the road, and the snow is coming down even harder. If we keep driving at night, we will wind up in a ditch."

"Max, this highway is deserted. We haven't seen a single car since we got off the interstate. If we stop now we will be stranded."

"We won't be stranded. The truck has heavy duty snow tires, and it is a four wheel drive with a frame that sets high off the ground. There is an overlook a few miles ahead. The spot is wide, so we will be safe there. We'll stop and spend the night. We will continue on in the morning. Hopefully it will stop snowing by then. We can call Dad after we've stopped and let her know what we are doing."

"What if the snow gets too deep?"

Max shook his head. "Dad bought this truck for a reason. It would take two feet of snow to strand this baby. And even with the heavy snow fall, I don't think it'll get any deeper than a foot or so by morning."

"Where will we sleep?" Peg couldn't imagine sleeping in the cab of the pickup.

"There is a mattress in the camper shell. There are a couple of heavy quilts back there as well. We will stay nice and warm, trust me."

Peg remembered seeing the mattress when she had placed her suitcases in the camper shell.

The bunk bed mattress was narrow, but they would be able to sleep on it if they lay on their sides.

Peg wanted to continue driving, but she knew he was right.

It was becoming too dangerous to continue driving in the dark.

They had entered a mountainous region a little over an hour earlier. The road was becoming curvy, and there were numerous places where they could easily drive off a cliff to their deaths.

Peg sighed heavily. "You're right. We've got to stop. I hope Pete is happy with himself; the cheating bastard."

The overlook appeared ahead of them.

Max almost didn't see it. He eased the pickup onto the snow covered gravel and stopped the truck. He shut the engine off and turned off the headlights.

Peg looked out the passenger window. It was almost too dark to see the drop off next to the overlook. She could just barely make out the snow covered valley far below.

As they sat there, the snow started coming down harder.

"Max, the snow flakes are getting bigger."

"We'll be alright; trust me." Max pulled out his phone and handed it to Peg. "Why don't you give Mom a call while I get our mattress ready? Make sure you plug the phone into the cigarette lighter after you talk to Dad, or it will be dead by morning. The charger is in the console." He climbed out of the cab.

A blast of frigid wind shot through Peg for a moment before Max closed the driver's side door. She had brought a heavy coat, but it was packed in one of her suitcases. Because it wasn't that cold when they left her house, she'd put on a light jacket over her short dress.

The wet snow had started coming down so hard that Max's jacket and jeans were covered by the time he reached the tailgate. He could barely see ten feet in front of him.

As Peg spoke to goofy, Max brushed the snow off his clothes as best he could, and then climbed into the camper shell. He moved Peg's suitcases off the mattress.

A sheet had been put on the mattress a few months earlier. It was musty but Max knew they had no choice. The mattress was small, but if they snuggled up together, they should be able to sleep through the night.

The covers were lying on the mattress near the cab of the truck.

Being careful not to kneel on the mattress with his wet clothes, Max started spreading the quilts out. At that moment it occurred to the nineteen year old that he would be sharing a bed with Peg. He would be sleeping with the woman he'd wanted for years. The hope of making love to his best friend's mom instantly soared.

Peg wasn't feeling very good about herself. She needed reassurance that she was still a beautiful and sexy woman.

Max felt there was no one on Earth who could comfort her better. He would ease her pain, and at the same time, make her feel desirable again.

His cock twitched in his wet jeans. The young man immediately began to form a plan.

Peg finished talking to Goofy. She closed the flip phone. She got the charger out of the console and plugged the phone up. She then climbed out of the cab.

The cold blast of air went straight through her jacket, and blew right through her pants.

"Shit, it's cold," the lovely brunette exclaimed as she waded through the deep snow to the camper. "I should have worn better pants." She crawled into the low camper shell, and immediately pulled the door shut. She was covered with snow.

Max had just finished making the bed. He laid all three quilts on the bed, and immediately started stripping down.

"What are you doing?" Peg asked in surprise.

"My clothes are covered with snow. They will get the mattress wet. Sleeping on a wet mattress will make us sick."

"You aren't planning to sleep naked are you?" Peg felt slightly nervous.

"I'm keeping my underwear on," Max replied as nonchalantly as he could. We will never get to sleep wearing wet clothes. My jeans are already frozen from being out in that wind and snow."

Peg thought about their situation for few moments, and then decided that Max was right. She quickly stripped off her sweater, followed by her pants and shoes. She brushed the snow out of her hair and off her bare legs.

Max had already climbed under the quilts. He couldn't see much because of the semi darkened interior, but he could make out Peg's, shapely form as she undressed. His cock twitched again.

Peg had stripped down to her bra and panties.

Even though the small camper shell cut out the wind, Peg could feel the bitter cold caressing her bare skin.

She dove under the covers, and snuggled up against Max in an effort to get warm. Her bra straps were pressed against Max's bare chest.

Max could feel Peg's bottom pressing against his cock. He hoped that he didn't get an erection too soon, or she would sleep in the cab of the truck.

Peg could feel Max's cock touching her backside through their underwear. She felt uncomfortable lying with someone she almost raised as a son, but she knew they had no choice. They could either snuggle up under the quilts or freeze to death.

They lay there quietly for nearly a half hour. Neither could work up the courage to speak.

The quilts began to warm up, and eventually they were feeling warmer.

Max could tell that Peg was not comfortable with this sleeping arrangement. He desperately wanted to put her at ease so he could begin seducing her. Max knew Peg wasn't feeling very pretty at that moment, and that she needed someone to make her feel special again. He believed that if he handled her right Peg would give in to her need to feel loved again and she would surrender herself to him.

Max reached out and began stroking her damp hair. "Are you ok?" Max asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Peg sighed. "No, but I will be. I just need some time to get over what Pete did to me."

Max wrapped his arms around his friend's mom waist and held her tightly. "I can't believe Pete actually cheated on you. You are a beautiful and incredible woman. Why he would want to be with anyone else is beyond me."

Peg patted his arm. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. You really are beautiful."

Peg held onto her son friend's arm. A smile appeared on her face. "And you are a very sweet young man."

Taking a chance, Max slid his other arm under Peg's neck and wrapped it around her upper chest. He held her tight. "Are you beginning to warm up?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much warmer. It was freezing when I first took off my clothes. But between the quilts and your body heat I'm feeling very cozy. We should be able to get a good night's sleep in here."

"I'm glad," Max replied. "I was a little nervous when you first crawled under the covers with me."

"Why were you nervous?"

Max paused before speaking. "I was afraid that you might think I would try to use this as an opportunity to take advantage of you."

Peg laughed. "Max, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I've known for a long time that you have a crush on me. Yet you've never once acted like anything but a gentleman towards me. I trust you completely."

Max hesitated for a second time before speaking. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I have more than a crush on you. I'm crazy about you. You are beautiful, sexy, and you're wonderful. You are my dream girl."

"And just how many girls have you used that line on while cuddled up on this mattress?" Peg asked in a playful tone.

"None," Max quickly replied. "I've never had a girl in here." His hold on Peg relaxed as he continued. "The truth is I've never been with a girl. I've never even been on a date."

Peg turned to face him. She couldn't see his face, but she could still see his silhouette. "You've never been on a date; not even one time?"

Max slowly shook his head. He knew his plan to make love to Peg had just fallen through.

She would never want him now.

"I guess I'm not the kind of guy that girls want to be with. They would rather be with handsome men than someone who looks like me." Max felt like a loser yet again. He couldn't even be suave enough to seduce the woman of his dreams.

Peg could hear the sadness in Max's voice. Her heart went out to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

Max returned her hug.

She lifted her lips to Max's ear. "I know you're not going to believe me, but one day you will find a girl who appreciates you for who you are. She will most likely be someone who is tired of the self centered men who only think of their own needs. She will want someone who is loving, giving, kind, and caring. She will want a man who makes her feel special. Max, she will want someone like you."

"You're the only girl I want Peg." The nineteen year old immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Peg caressed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. Right now that is exactly what I need to hear. It's nice to know that a man still wants me."

Max rose up on one elbow and gazed down at her form. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. He had memorized every curve of her lovely features. "Sometimes I wish we weren't almost related. I could ask you out. I could maybe take you to dinner and dancing. I'm not much of dancer, but I'd learn for you. Hell, I would do anything for you if you were mine."

Peg's heart soared with joy at the words being spoken to her. For the first time in a long time a man was telling her that he would do anything to be with her. She began to cry.

Max believed he had once again said the wrong thing to the heart broken woman. He wrapped his arms around his friend's mom's neck and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm not crying because you hurt my feelings. I'm crying because it has been far too long since anyone has said such things to me. Max, you've made me feel like a woman again. And I love you for it."

Max began caressing Peg's face. He wiped at her tears. He then pressed his lips to the bruise on her forehead.

Peg wrapped her arms around Max's shoulders and clung tightly to him. All the anxiety, pain, and frustration she'd been struggling with for the last several months came bubbling up to the surface. She began to sob uncontrollably.

Max held Peg, letting her release all of her pent up emotional pain.

She continued to cry until she was completely cried out.

Max held still, and let her cry until there were no more tears.

Peg was glad Max was there for her. She began stroking Max's back. At that moment she forgot that he was her son's friend. To Peg, Max was a man offering her love and kindness, which was something she desperately needed. She grasped his face and lifted his head. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. It was supposed to be a kiss of affection, but it quickly turned into a kiss of passion. She slid her tongue into Max's open mouth. She hungrily explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Max moaned into Peg's mouth. His cock lurched to life as it began to harden. He rolled her onto her back. He eased his legs between hers, and settled his underwear covered cock against the gusset of her panties.

Peg lifted her spread legs, allowing Max's thick member to rest against her clit. She began to explore Max's body with her hands. She caressed his chest, sides, and upper back. She knew that what they were doing was wrong, but at that moment she didn't care. She wanted to be treated like a desirable woman.

And Max was more than willing to accommodate his sexy woman. He began to rub the underside of his shaft back and forth across Peg's clit. The sensation of his cock massaging her clit caused the middle aged woman to writhe in lust.

Peg wrapped her long legs around his thighs and clung to him for dear life. The combination of their new position and her silk panties rubbing against her clit increased the stimulation that Peg was experiencing.

She moaned into Max's mouth as he continued to stimulate her clit. After what seemed like a lifetime, Peg broke the kiss with her son's friend. "Max, that feels so fucking good. You are driving me crazy."

The quilts had slid down their bodies a little, but neither noticed the cold air caressing their upper torsos.

Max slid his hands beneath Peg's back and began to fumble with her bra strap. Having never removed a woman's bra, he failed miserably.

Being impatient to give her breasts to him, Peg reached behind her back and unsnapped the bra. She jerked it off, and cast it aside.

Max dipped his head down to Peg's exposed left breast and began sucking on her nipple. He was forced to scoot down a little to take nipple in his mouth. His new position brought the head of his underwear covered dick against the gusset of her panties.

Peg clung to the back of Max's head as he suckled on her sensitive nipple. "Suck my tits Baby, suck them hard," she moaned.

Max sucked as hard as he could on his beautiful friend mom's nipple. He ground the head of his dick against the entrance to her wet pussy. The young man was going wild with lust. He wanted to bury his cock in her body more than anything. Unable to wait any longer, Danny hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. His cock head caught the waistband of his underwear for a second before popping free.

Peg knew Max intended to try and fuck her. She wanted it, but knew that if they took their lust there, that she would be doing something that could destroy his relationship with her son. "Max, wait," she said in a hoarse tone. "You can't fuck me. What we are doing is bad enough. But if I let you fuck me, we would be committing incest. If I took your virginity it would destroy our family. Besides, I'm not on the pill, and this is not the time of the month to have my cunt filled with a young man's sperm. If you came in me, you would most likely get me pregnant. Let's just keep doing this, ok?"

The homely young man was desperate. He wanted to fuck Peg more than anything. In desperation, he quickly asked. "Can I rub my cock against your bare pussy? I won't put it in. I'll just rub the shaft against your pussy lips."

Peg considered Max's request. She knew in her heart that once their underwear came off, the danger of going too far would increase dramatically, but she was sexually excited. Plus the temptation of feeling Max's bare cock rubbing against her exposed clit and pussy lips was too powerful to resist. "Alright, you can rub your cock against my pussy bareback. But you mustn't try to put your dick in me. You have to promise that you won't try to fuck me."

"I promise," Max replied in a ragged tone. He finished removing his underwear. He then slid his fingers into the waistband of Peg's panties, and tugged them off her round hips, and down her legs.

The quilts had slid completely off their torsos.

Max grabbed the hems of the quilts and pulled them back over his shoulders as he stretched out on top of her. He settled his hips between her spread thighs, and pulled the quilts up over their heads.

Peg wrapped her long legs back around her Max's upper thighs. She could feel the shaft of his thick member wedged between her pussy lips.

The head of his cock was resting against her swollen clit.

"Remember, you can't put it in me. Just rub your cock against my cunt."

Max resumed rubbing his shaft along Peg's pussy. He moved slowly so he wouldn't lose contact with Peg's pussy lips. His cock wasn't overly long, but it was thick. He had to use short strokes to keep his dick nestled between her cunt lips.

"This feels so fucking good," Peg moaned as she rocked against her son's best friend thick shaft. She reached down and grabbed his butt cheeks, and gave them a firm squeeze.

Max's cock was as hard as an iron rod. His entire body pulsated with lust.

Peg's bare pussy lips and clit felt incredible to the young virgin.

Max wanted Peg to be his first more than life itself. But he had made a promise not to fuck her.

The pair continued to rock back and forth, grinding their sex organs together.

With each backward stroke Max's cock would move a little lower onto Peg's labia until the tip briefly touched the entrance to her cunt.

"Be careful," Peg whispered to him.

"I'll be careful," Max promised. He continued to caress her vaginal entrance with the tip of his cock, but he was careful not to let it slip inside her.

Peg began to enjoy the little game of chicken the head of Max's cock was playing with her pussy.

Max could raise his hips slightly as the tip of his cock came into contact with her vaginal entrance, and drive his dick into her cunt any time he wanted.

The dangerous game was exciting Peg more and more with each stroke.

They slowly rocked back and forth, using one another's genitals for mutual masturbation.

Max's need to go faster began to take over. He gradually increased his pace.

Without realizing what she was doing, Peg increased the pace of her upward thrusts to match Max's urgent thrusts.

Before long the pair was rocking violently against one another.

It had been far too long since Peg had cum. Her body desperately needed it.

The underside of his shaft rubbed hard against Peg's engorged clit.

Her eyes grew wide, and her body suddenly stiffened. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Peg screamed as her body erupted in orgasmic bliss. "Max, you're making me cum. Fuck you're making me cum hard."

Max began to thrust harder against Peg's cunt lips. His cock head clipped the entrance to her cunt with each thrust. Max had gotten so caught up in dry humping Peg that he pulled his cock back too far.

His cock head immediately shifted position so that it was aimed right at the entrance to her cunt. Max thrust his hips forward.

Before either of them realized what had happened, Max's cock sank completely inside Peg's cum soaked pussy. His cock head forced her vaginal walls aside. He slid balls deep into Peg's hungry pussy.

Max froze. He'd gone too far. He had shoved his cock in Peg's cunt. "Oh shit."

Peg's eyes grew wide. She could feel Max's cock buried deep in her body.

His balls were resting against her ass cheeks.

Her body was still trembling from orgasmic bliss. "Fuck, what just happened?"

Without knowing what he was doing, Max rubbed the top of his shaft against that special spot just inside Peg's cunt.

The lust filled woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to cum again.

"I'm sorry Peg," the young man pleaded. "It was an accident."

Peg wanted to tell Max to pull out, but her body had other ideas. She clamped her vaginal walls down on her son friend's thick cock. "Fuck I'm cumming again."

"Do you want me to pull out?" Max hoped she would say no.

Peg's pussy felt too damn good for that to happen.

"No, not yet," she cried. "Let me cum first. Fuck I need this so bad." She tightened her legs around Max's upper thighs. Her body shook with lust.

Not knowing what else to do, Max began to fuck his friend's mom. He pulled his shaft out until only the head was inside her before shoving his dick back inside.

Peg wrapped her arms around her Max's neck and hung on for dear life. She pulled Max's cheek down next to her own, and clung to him tightly. The moment her second orgasm subsided, her body exploded yet again. "Three times," she mewed. "You've made me cum three times."

Max wasn't sure what to do. He knew he wasn't supposed to fuck Peg, but her cunt walls felt like velvet to the horny young man's cock.

"Fuck," Peg groaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Max rammed his thick cock into Peg's pussy again and again. His balls began to churn with the need to release his baby making sperm into her fertile womb. Max was so close to cumming that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. Max tried to pull out, but Peg had her legs locked around his thighs. He wasn't going anywhere until she let go.

"I'm gonna cum soon," he moaned into her ear. He knew it was dangerous to spill his seed in her fertile womb. "What do I do?"

Max's words sent her body deeper into a sexual frenzy. Peg was approaching yet another orgasm. She didn't care what happened. She didn't want Max to remove his wonderful cock until she came again. "Please, don't pull out. I need this too much. I can't believe I'm going to cum again."

Max felt his Peg's pussy tighten around his shaft. His dick was buried deep inside her cunt.

Peg's tight vaginal walls were squeezing his thick shaft.

Unable to hold off any longer, Max unloaded his thick sperm into Peg's fertile body.

Peg felt Max's thick cock swell inside her. She knew he was about to spill his seed in her, but she wasn't ready for him to pull out yet. She clung tightly to Max as the first jet of baby juice splashed against the back wall of her cunt. She began to cum yet again.

Max tried to withdraw his cock before he spilled any more seed into his Peg's fertile womb.

Peg raised her legs around Max's hips, and clamped them down so tight that he couldn't move. "Don't pull out," she whimpered as she shook from her fourth orgasm. "Please don't pull out."

Max fired millions of baby makers into Peg's receptive and fertile womb. His pelvis felt like it was coming apart at the seams.

Peg shook as she clung to her son's best friend . She knew she was being knocked up by Max yet all she could think of was how much she needed this.

They trembled and moaned together as their orgasms began to subside.

Max collapsed on top of Peg in complete exhaustion.

Peg clung to Max until her orgasm finally ran its course. Only then did she release her grip on his hips.

They lay together gasping for air.

Max finally raised his head and kissed his sexy Peg. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby."

Max tenderly kissed her cheeks. "I probably got you pregnant, didn't I?"

"Pete only once. Then again I've always suspected that Pete is incapable of getting me or anyone pregnant just got lucky on me once. Even though there is no guarantee it will happen, the chances are good that I will end up pregnant with your baby."

"Are you mad at me?"

Peg kissed Max. "I'm not mad at you. I sort of knew this could happen when I let you remove my panties. Hell, maybe I wanted it to happen? Max, if I do end up pregnant with your child, I don't want you to feel guilty."

Max caressed his lovely neighbor's cheek. "I really do love you."

Peg pressed her lips to Max's lips. Breaking the kiss she smiled up at him. "I love you too. Now, why don't we see if we can get that wonderful cock of yours hard, so you can fuck me again?"

"Peg, I really do want to fuck you. But every time I cum in you, it increases your chances of getting pregnant."

The beautiful thirty four year old whispered into his ear. "Baby, I don't care if you do knock me up. I need your wonderful cock buried in my pussy all night long. I'll worry about the consequences later."

They began again and this time neither held back. As Max pound into Peg's pussy like they were animals made for breeding. Peg held Max to her kiss with all the passion like her lips were made for him.

Their passion was so great that they made love throughout the night.

Each time Max dumped another load of sperm into Peg's fertile womb.

Peg had no doubt that she would be impregnated by Max. But her need to be loved and made love to overrode her good sense.

Sometime during the night, the snow stopped falling.

Just before dawn the next morning, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms lips together. Max's cock buried in Peg's pussy where both belonged. But not before Max asked Peg a question.

"Marry me?"

Peg look at Max and without hesitation said

"Yes."

They woke up a couple of hours later.

Max climbed into the cab of his dad's truck, and called his Dad. He told her they would be home in a few hours.

Before leaving however, they made love again.

Max unloaded more baby juice in Peg's fertile womb.

They then got dressed, and headed for home.

The clouds had moved on during the night. The sun shone brightly on the ten inches of snow.

Peg could feel the millions and millions of sperm cells swimming around in her vagina when she moved her hips. She gazed lovingly at the young man who would be the father of her child.

Max wanted to make love to Peg one more time before they reached his parent's house.

Peg was more than willing to let him bury his dick in her again.

Being careful not to get the pickup stuck, he pulled the truck off onto a small side road.

They got on the bed of the truck they undressed Peg climbed onto Max's lap and bounce up and down while there tongues dance then Max laid her on her back and they fucked for nearly an hour.

Max filled his now feyonsa's womb with more baby makers.

Peg knew she shouldn't have let Max cum in her after the first time. But having his rich, potent, sperm splash against her cervix just felt too good to make him stop. She had no doubt in her mind that she would indeed become pregnant with his baby. But she didn't care. She felt loved and wanted.

Peg was right. She did become pregnant.

One of Max's sperm cells fertilized the egg in Peg's womb a few days later.

Not long after that a second egg that had dropped was fertilized.

Peg was going to give birth to fraternal twins.

The little girl would grow up to look like her mother.

The boy would take after his dad.

Peg got half of everything her husband owned in the divorce, including half the two hundred thousand dollars he had tucked away in a secret savings account. It took her lawyer all of two days to discover the secret account. She used the money to buy a four bedroom house in a different city. She didn't want to move back to the city where she'd spent all those years with her ex husband.

Max moved in with Peg. He told his parents that Peg would need someone to help her with the kids. Plus he'd have a better chance finding a job in the city.

One night Max was on his knees fucking his very pregnant soon to be wife from behind.

Peg was on her hands and knees, moaning with lust as her soon to be husband repeatedly rammed his thick cock into her swollen body. Suddenly her water broke.

Max pulled out as his women and lover shot fluids down the front of his thighs. "Shit, I think your water just broke."

Peg turned over and sat in the fluids. She had a look of frustration on her face. "It looks like our kids are ready to come out," she groaned in disappointment. "I just wish they had waited until after I'd cum before deciding to enter this world."

Max stroked his lover's cheek. "I'll make you cum as much as you want once you are able to have sex again."

Peg gave her lover a sexy smile. "Does that mean you're planning to fill my fertile womb with more of your sperm?"

"Do you want more kids?" Max asked.

"Hell yes, I want more kids. I love being pregnant. I want you to keep me knocked up until my womb dries up."

"Then I shall do my best to keep your belly swollen and full of our babies."

Max did indeed try his best to keep his lover pregnant.

By the time Peg was forty four, she had given birth four times.

Two of those births produced fraternal twins.

By the time Peg stopped getting pregnant, they had six kids running around the house. They had to sell their house and buy a larger home. But to them it was worth it.

Max's parents knew their son was the one impregnating Peg and approved of it.

The couple was very happy together.

Peg's only regret in life was she was no longer able to bear children. She loved being knocked up by her new husband and lover.

Most people cannot stand snowstorms.

But to Peg, snowstorms are a reminder of the night her son's best friend and lover had first filled her with his rich potent seed.


	4. Story4

Nala x Kovu

Basic on Coworker

Nala arrived at the Farm called Pride Rock.

Where she just been hired by her daughter Kiara's husband Kovu. Nala and Simba had divorce because of Simba cheating on Nala.

She walk towards the brown skin black hair man with the scar over his left eye waving at her. When Nala got closer she saw her son in law seem to have a lion tail sticking from his jeans that wasn't there before.

"Hi Kovu!" He smiled at his mother in law. "Hello Nala! Welcome to Pride Rock." Nala smiled as did Kovu. "It's about time I see where you and Kiara work. So what would you like me to do for my first day? Since I don't know what you really do."

Kovu started leading Nala down the dirt path. "I'd like to show you around a bit- we have a beautiful place here, and I'm sure you will love it. But before I can take you around, though, we have to give you a immunity shot. It's just for protection against possible animal diseases on the farm." Nala was a little surprise. "Oh okay." Nala didn't like needle even more so when they came to her daughter Kiara. Who had the same blonde hair as Nala and beautiful face. Kiara also seem to have a lion tail sticking from her pants.

"Must be part of the uniform." Thought Nala though she was more worried about the big needle on a table in front of Kiara with a What seem to be a glowing white liquid. "Are you ready for your injection mother?" Asked Kiara. "Oh my, that's a huge needle!" Said Nala nervously.

Kovu touch her shoulder. "Be brave Nala! It's mandatory Pride Rock procedure anyway." After a moment Nala sigh and lean over a bench sticking her but out. Kovu did the respectful thing and turn the other way as his wife lifted her mother skirt with one hand the needle in the other. "Here we go." Said Kiara.

The thought of of the needle made Nala said. "I'm having second thought about-" Then Nala gave a Yelp as the needle stab her but. The strange white liquor was put inside her. Then Kiara pulled the needle out.

Nala rub her but. "Are you okay?" Asked Kovu. "Yes though a little bit dizzy." Said Nala as Kiara gave them both a hug and started to walk away, "Take care. And welcome to Pride Rock mom."

"Let's continue with the tour. Shall we?" Said Kovu. Nala nodded and they started walking again. Though Nala felt weird her body was tingling. Her small breasts got hard and seem to start swelling.

"Um Kovu?" Said Nala as they near a beautiful looking pond. "Yes Nala. What's wrong?" Asked Kovu. Nala only response was. "Ooooohhhhh!" As her body changed. Her body grew three times her size as did her breasts and ass. Her clothes exploded of her. Short fur sprouted from her skin. Nala face change into a lion head. A tail Came from her butt.

(Take Nala lion form and make it humanoid.)

When Nala could focus on what had happened to her. She immediately got angry and started turning towards Kovu.

Kovu had just transformed as well he was head taler then Nala and very handsome that Nala said. "Meow?!" Just like a actually cat. Then she touch her lips. "Uh- What did I say?"

"My apologies Nala. I realize this might a shock for you. Her at Pride Rock we take on were forms. Most often lions or so. Then the males find a mate or in Kion and now my case mates. And mate with them the females produce the beast milk for our business and our young." Explained Kovu as he step closer to Nala.

"What do you mean by your and Kion mates?" Asked Nala staring into his yellow and green eyes. The scar over his left eye seem to make him more handsome for having a lion face. Kovu surprise Nala by gently cupping Nala ever F or G size breasts and squeezing them causing Nala to purr. "Kion have two mates on is Rani and Jasiri. His lioness and hyena. Kiara my mate but we also you as well."

This surprised Nala. "Why me?!" Kovu then pulled Nala against him. Her breast pressing like pillows against the dark lion. Nala also felt what was like a third leg hanging in Kovu lower regents pressing against her legs. Nala got more horny then she was already.

"There are only two females that had won my heart. Kiara and you Nala. You were there for both of us and me when I need help. Even that time I stayed in prison for a haft a year for that crime I didn't do. You and Kiara didn't stop until I was proven innocent and set free. Simba was a fool to cheat on you. I love you Nala will become my mate?"

As Nala stared into Kovu lion face and eyes she saw complete hostility and love in them. Kiara must be all for it since she was the one who injected Nala. Nala could feel bite marks on Kovu's right shoulder which must be Kiara claim. Acting from desire, instinct and love. Nala lean up and kiss Kovu's lips. He returned the kiss. Then when they separated from the kiss acting on instinct again they both bit down on each other's left shoulders. Their fangs leave mark but not drawing blood.

When they let go of each other shoulders Kovu started leading Nala towards the pond.

"Care to join me for a swim Nala?" Asked Kovu amusedly as he saw Nala face that was priceless when she saw how big his member was. "Oh ok, sure as long as the water is clean.!"

Kovu and Nala enter the pond and went over to the small water fall. Nala as dip into the water she love how it felt. Kovu again fondle Nala breasts. "You are so beautiful Nala." He said. Nala freed her hair from it bun that was still in tack even after the transformation. Her long blonde hair flowed over her body almost like a main like Kovu's.

Nala took a hand and grip Kovu's member still surprised by the size of it. "I can't even hold it in both hands." She said as she knelt and took the tip into her lion mouth.

Nala licked and suck Kovu's tip then stop and sandwich it with her new giant breasts. It fit them perfectly. As one Nala started moving her breasts up and down. Lick and sucking the tip again. While Kovu started moving his hips fucking Nala tits and mouth. Her breasts felt wonderful and Kovu thought that they might be more bigger then Kiara's one or maybe it was just how skilled Nala was using them.

After 5 minutes they stop and Kovu lead Nala through the waterfall and to a flat slab of rock. Kovu sat down on it a Nala step on to it and move so her pussy was front of Kovu's face. Kovu began licking Nala pussy. His hand roam over Nala's legs and ass. Then he started stick his fingers into Nala's pussy, fingering fucking her.

Nala Moaned and purred as Kovu was indeed better then Simba in every way. After a few minutes Nala gave a lioness roar of pleasure as she came and Kovu drank her juice. After she came Kovu asked. "Do you want to be on top?" Nala smiled at her mate.

"No I want you to be." So Nala was laying on her back on the stone slab which was surprisingly not unconformable. Kovu place his tip at her entrance. "Ready?" He asked. All Nala could do was nodded. Kovu started push into her.

"By the Circle of Life!" Cried Nala as she was being filled like never before. Kovu member was so long and thick Nala was surprise that it would fit even with her new body. As if to prove this point Kovu said as he growled with pleasure. "You were born for my cock Nala just like Kiara! Only true mates can take a cock this size and not feel pain just pleasure." And Nala did feel pleasure even more so when Kovu was completely inside her and touching her womb where his wife was born.

Nala wrap her legs around Kovu's waist, her tail also tangled together with his tail.

Kovu after letting Nala adjust started thrusting in and out of her. At the same time he started to suck her breasts drinking her milk. First one the both at the same time. Nala was in heaven. Her hands running through Kovu's hair.

"YES KOVU FUCK ME! BREED ME! GIVE ME YOUR CUBS!" Kovu took his mouth to kiss Nala who could taste her milk it was so good. After a 10 minutes Kovu said. "I'm Cumming Nala!" Nala didn't miss a beat. "Me Too Let's Cum Together!" 2 minutes later both roar like real lions as they came. Kovu's seed filling Nala's womb.

They collapsed but weren't to tired to kiss each other and be ready again in 5 minutes. "Shall we clean ourselves up and then go join Kiara in our bedroom?" Asked Kovu and Nala smiled. They clean themselves in the waterfall as they kiss each other passionately. Then they started heading towards Kovu and Kiara home. On the way the saw Kion in his lion form with a red mane mating with a dark brown lioness and a grey spotted hyena.

Time Skip

Nala rubbed her swollen belly that held her third child. On her breasts were milk pumps collecting her Daly milk. Luckily there still be enough for when her babies when they were born. Luckily they didn't need to wait 9 mouths another good side effect. Nala smiled at Kiara who smiled at her pregnant mother as she held her new baby in her arms as it suck Kiara breast that didn't have a pump. Kovu entered the room and smiled at his wives.

Kovu kiss Kiara then went over to Nala. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Nala smiled. "Do you want to feel them move?" Kovu knelt and place the side of his face against her swollen belly. "I feel them moving. Strong they are fighters like their mother." Nala touch Kovu's hand that was on her stomach. "And maybe they be boob lovers like their farther?"

"A rival appears." Said Kovu and everyone laugh with joy. Nala had found her happily ever after.


End file.
